Record Collection
Record Collection is an album by Mark Ronson & The Business Intl', released by Allido / Sony BMG on 27 September 2010 in the UK and 28 September 2010 in the USA. The album features Nick Rhodes and Simon Le Bon. About the album This is Mark Ronson's third album, which is the follow-up to the retro deep-soul sound of his previous album Version. Through working with Nick Rhodes, he has found a liking for keyboards and synthesizers. The album includes musical guests and collaborators on each track, so Ronson credited it to 'Mark Ronson & The Business Intl'. This is the first album Ronson sings on, inspired by Lady Gaga, who suggested he should take singing lessons from her vocal coach, Don Lawrence, while the two were recording in 2007. The first single from the album was "Bang Bang Bang", released on 11 July 2010 in the UK. The recording features rapper Q-Tip and singer Amanda Warner of MNDR, which is based on the popular French Canadian children's song "Alouette". The title track "Record Collection" was co-written by Nick Hodgson from the Kaiser Chiefs and features Simon Le Bon on vocals, Nick Rhodes on keyboards and rapper Wiley (who previously teamed up with Ronson for "Cash In My Pocket") providing a guest verse. Hodgson wrote the track, poking fun at Ronson's achingly hip lifestyle. Never being a man to take himself too seriously, Ronson embraced the song, aiming for a track that echoed Joe Walsh's "Life's Been Good" and The Kinks' "Dedicated Follower Of Fashion". For hip hop and soul on the album, Ronson succeeded in securing a guest appearance from D'Angelo on the track "Glass Mountain Trust". The strange name of the track was written on a CDR by Ronson's guitarist, who neglected to point out to the singer that it was only a working title. According to Ronson, D'Angelo then spent a week desperately trying to come up with lyrics that would make the song title make sense. The track "Somebody To Love Me", revealed an insight into Mark Ronson's creative process. Ronson began with some "morbid indie rock" chords before deciding to inject an element of afrobeat. Then Cathy Dennis and Jake Shears of the Scissor Sisters pitched in and wrote lyrics that vaguely reminded Ronson of Wham's "Club Tropicana". K'Naan, a rapper from Somalia, offered a verse before Andrew Wyatt from Swedish electronica outfit Miike Snow pitched in. "Then we realized we were trying to write "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me?"," said Ronson, "so we asked Boy George to record some vocals." The video for "Circuit Breaker" was directed by film makers Jordan Galland and Gary Breslin. It was based on the Legend Of Zelda computer games, featuring a DJ battle between characters and guitar-toting skeleton sprites. Track listing 1 "Bang Bang Bang" (3:54) *Vocals - MNDR, Q-Tip *Backing Vocals - Nick Hodgson, Scarlett, Stevie Smith *Bass - Nick Movshon *Drums - Homer Steinweiss *Keyboards - Victor Axelrod *Keyboards, Programmed by Additional - MNDR *Recorded by (Assistant) - Emmett Farley *Recorded by (Downtown Music Studios, New York City) - Peter Wade Keusch, Rob Murray *Written by - Alex Greenwald, Amanda Warner, Homer Steinweiss, Kamaal Fareed, Mark Ronson, Nick Hodgson, Peter Wade Keusch 2 "Lose It (In The End)" (2:26) *Vocals - Ghostface Killah, Mark Ronson *Bass - Nick Movshon *Drums - Homer Steinweiss *Glockenspiel, Whistle - Alex Greenwald *Guitar - Thomas Brenneck *Keyboards - Victor Axelrod *Written by - Alex Greenwald, Dennis Coles, Jonathan Pierce, Mark Ronson, Nick Movshon 3 "The Bike Song" (4:25) *Vocals - Kyle Falconer, Spank Rock *Bells (Bike) - Kyle Falconer, Mark Ronson *Drums - Homer Steinweiss *Guitar - Thomas Brenneck *Keyboards - Victor Axelrod *Recorded by (The Motor Museum Liverpool) - Jim Anderson, Ollie Buchanan *Written by - Dave McCabe, Homer Steinweiss, Mark Ronson, Juwan Hanks, Naeem, Tom Brenneck 4 "Somebody To Love Me" (4:58) *Backing Vocals - Cathy Dennis *Bass - Stuart Zender *Drums - Nick Movshon *Guitar - Thomas Brenneck *Keyboards - Mark Ronson, Victor Axelrod *Percussion - Victor Axelrod *Recorded by (Metropolis & Downtown Music Studios New York) - Dom Morley, Xavier Stephenson *Vocals - Andrew Wyatt, Boy George *Written by - Alex Greenwald, Andrew Wyatt, Anthony Rossomando, Cathy Dennis, Jason Sellards, Keenan Warsame, Mark Ronson, Nick Movshon 5 "You Gave Me Nothing" (4:01) *Bass - Nick Movshon *Drums - Homer Steinweiss *Guitar, Performer (Beats), Keyboards - Mark Ronson *Keyboards - Victor Axelrod *Vocals - Andrew Wyatt, Rose Elinor Dougall *Written by Jonathan Pierce, Mark Ronson 6 "The Colour of Crumar" (1:29) *Bass - Nick Movshon *Drums - Homer Steinweiss *Keyboards - Victor Axelrod *Percussion - Alex Greenwald *Written by and percussion - Mark Ronson 7 "Glass Mountain Trust" (3:46) *Vocals - D'Angelo *Bass - Nick Movshon *Drums - Homer Steinweiss *Keyboards - Mark Ronson, Victor Axelrod *Mixed by (Additional Msr Studios) - Ben Kane *Recorded by (Msr Studios & Electric Lady Studios) - Ben Kane, Chris Soper, D'Angelo *Written by - Anthony Rossomando, Mark Ronson, Michael Archer 8 "Circuit Breaker" (4:24) *Drums - Homer Steinweiss *Keyboards - Alex Greenwald, Mark Ronson, Nick Movshon, Victor Axelrod *Percussion - Victor Axelrod *Turntables - Teeko *Written by - Alex Greenwald, Mark Ronson, Shimon Nolfo 9 "Introducing The Business" (3:42) *Vocals - Pill *Backing Vocals - Alex Greenwald *Bass - Nick Movshon *Choir - The London Gay Men's Choir *Drums - Homer Steinweiss *Guitar - Mark Ronson *Keyboards - Victor Axelrod *Recorded by - Dom Morley, Xavier Stephenson *Written by - Alex Greenwald, Mark Ronson, Thomas Brenneck, Tyrone Rivers, Victor Axelrod 10 "Record Collection" (3:50) *Vocals - Mark Ronson, Simon Le Bon, Wiley *Bass - Nick Movshon *Drums - Homer Steinweiss *Keyboards - Alex Greenwald, Victor Axelrod *Keyboards, Noises - Nick Rhodes *Percussion - Victor Axelrod *Recorded by (Downtown Music Studio) - Joshua Blair *Recorded by (Metropolis Studio) - Dan Parry, Mark Ronson *Written by - Alex Greenwald, Mark Ronson, Nick Hodgson, Richard Kylea Cowie 11 "Selector" (1:06) *Drums - Homer Steinweiss *Engineer - Thomas Brenneck, Vaughan Merrick *Guitar, Bass - Nick Movshon *Keyboards - Victor Axelrod *Mixed by (Little Big Room) - Kennie Takahashi *Written by - Alex Greenwald, Mark Ronson 12 "Hey Boy" (3:34) *Bass - Thomas Brenneck *Drums - Nick Movshon *Guitar - Mark Ronson *Keyboards, Percussion - Victor Axelrod *Recorded by (Wabenzi Studios) - Miguel Schwartz *Vocals - Rose Elinor Dougall, Theophilus London III *Written by - Kai Fish, Theophilus London III 13 "Missing Words" (1:30) *Bass, Guitar - Mark Ronson *Drums - Homer Steinweiss *Engineer - Thomas Brenneck *Keyboards - Victor Axelrod *Mixed by (Little Big Room) - Kennie Takahashi *Written by - Alex Greenwald, Nick Movshon, Nick Movshon 14 "The Night Last Night" (4:25) *Vocals - Alex Greenwald , Rose Elinor Dougall *Bass - Nick Movshon *Drums - Homer Steinweiss *Guitar - Thomas Brenneck *Keyboards - Victor Axelrod *Written by - Alex Greenwald, Charles Waller, Rose Elinor Dougall Bonus (digital download version) #'"The Sound of Plastic"' (Instrumentation, co-produced, co-written by Nick Rhodes) Credits *Art Direction (At Big Active) - Gerard Saint, Mat Mailand *Design - Mat Mailand *Executive Producer - Alex Greenwald, Dominic Treniere *Mastered by - Brian Gardner *Mixed by - Tom Elmhirst *Mixed by (Assistant) - Dan Parry *Photography (Imagery) - Alexie Hay, Jasper Goodall, Jesse Auersalo, Markus Karlsson, Mat Mailand, Will Sweeney *Producer - Mark Ronson *Recorded by - Thomas Brenneck *Recorded by, Engineer, Edited by, Engineer, Programmed by - Vaughan Merrick Category:Simon Le Bon related Category:Nick Rhodes related